<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Cry, Darling by 5tarsPromise (Auroras5tar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688186">Don't Cry, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/5tarsPromise'>5tarsPromise (Auroras5tar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lean On Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Arctic Fox!San, Choi San is Whipped, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fennec Fox!Yeosang, Grooming, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Past Trauma, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Nesting, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Play Fighting, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf!Seonghwa, Yeosang Gets Babied, just kissing, mentions of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/5tarsPromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang had a bad day. Everyone has bad days...but not everyone falls into a panic attack when that happens.</p><p>or</p><p>Yeosang has a panic attack, but his boyfriends help him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lean On Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Cry, Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! I'm back on my rare pair agenda with Sanhwasang. This idea was thought up when I wrote the Seongjoong Hybrid work, and I was highly encouraged to write it out, so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's 100% soft. I promise.</p><p>I wrote most of this when I should've been sleeping, so if you see anything wacky, please feel free to tell me! &gt;~&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a bad day. A day where everything that could go wrong did exactly that: went wrong. A day that you wish that you could rewind and start over to try to make it better or better yet: just skip the day so that you don’t feel those horrible negative feelings and think so low of yourself. Yes. It was one of those days for Yeosang, and he couldn’t wait until he was done with his miserable shift at the restaurant he worked at so that he could go home and burrow under his favorite blankets and hoodies that smelled of his boyfriends until they got home from classes and their own jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to his boyfriends, Yeosang had decided to take online classes and have a part time job so that he would be exposed as little as possible to any possible harsh words about his big blonde ears that sat perched on top of his hair, melding almost seamlessly with his long blonde hair and his fluffy tail of the same color but tipped with a dark brown. His social tendencies also had something to do with the fact that fennec foxes were nocturnal, but Yeosang wasn’t completely bound by those tendencies. Fennec fox hybrids also weren’t common, so of course, there would be words thrown around about his appearance. Words he couldn’t help but hear with his unusually large ears in addition to everything he had done wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as his shift ended, he was tearing off his apron and clocking out before rushing to the staff locker rooms and approaching his locker. He opened it and took out his bag, quickly changing his shirt before throwing the apron into his now empty locker and stuffing his work shirt in his book sack to wash for his next shift before making sure the bag was zipped closed. Then, the blonde was rushing out the staff door and all but running down the street and all the way to his shared apartment a few blocks away from his workplace, winding through people walking on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed into his apartment complex and ran up the stairs to the 5th floor where his apartment was and unlocked it with shaky hands, breaths coming in quick succession as he fought with his keys to insert into the lock. After a few moments of fighting, Yeosang finally got the door unlocked, and he quickly walked in, still having half a mind to make sure it locked behind him before he rushed through the apartment and to the huge bedroom that fit three people and their clothes. They had to knock out a wall and combine two bedrooms into one to make it work, but they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he entered the bedroom, he slammed the door shut and dropped his bag in the middle of the floor before kicking his shoes off, not caring if Seonghwa would scold him later. He paced the room, his anxiety permeating the air and turning the normally sweet and calming blend of their scents sour. The blonde had his fox ears folded back and his hands over his human ears as if he could block out the nonexistent voices from entering his mind when, in reality, the voices were already in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing couldn’t seem to even out as he stopped pacing and crouched down as if that could help him get away from the voices, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Seonghwa whisper-coaching him on getting his breathing to even out lest he wanted to pass out. Yeosang focused on that voice to fix his breathing, though there was another benefit, the soothing, helpful voice was slowly drowning out the negative voices with little effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slow deep breath in, hold for a few seconds, and then slowly breathe back out. Repeat, Sangie. Good. Just like that. You’re doing so well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, Yeosang found his breaths came easier and became steadier after a few minutes, and he let out a small whine as he stood back up, still feeling panic coiling up under his skin as he wiped futility at his face as tears slowly slid down his cheeks. His legs were shaky, but he quickly went to one of the closets they had and started pulling out San’s and Seonghwa’s clothes as well as some blankets that mostly smelled of them, the softer the material the better. He then carried the armful of material and went into the other closet that they didn’t use much since it held more formal wear, closing the door most of the way with his foot before dropping his load in the far corner of the closet, underneath slacks hung meticulously by Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde quickly made a nest big enough for him in his fox form, which honestly wasn’t that big, but it was layered and offered a soft place to curl into. Not to mention it was intricately weaved together, having had practice perfecting a nest to evenly distribute the scents as much as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple tries before he was completely happy, and the process of building the nest also helped him distract his mind and calm him down. He wasn’t completely relaxed until he shifted into his fox form and burrowed into his nest. The tiny fox curled up even smaller with his ears folded back so as to not get hurt in the confines of all the fabric he was surrounded by. Yeosang made sure to try to fill his mind with happy memories from when the three of them went on dates, eventually falling asleep surrounded by warmth and his boyfriends’s calming scents.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang? Baby, where are you? I know you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox stirred awake at a voice sounding muffled from the bedroom, but he didn’t move or make a sound, still unsure who it was in his sleep. He waited for the voice to sound again before making his presence known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie? You’re worrying me. The room is filled with your soured scent like you were upset or anxious. Give me a sign that you’re not passed out somewhere from a panic attack. It’s just me. San is still at work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang blinked as he realized the voice was just Seonghwa coming home, and he let out a whine as he moved out from his burrow just enough to poke his head out. The elder must have heard him somehow because soon the door was being opened slowly, and Yeosang saw black ears before he saw Seonghwa’s face, searching around the dark for him. He let out another soft whine and kept his ears pinned back as the elder finally pinpointed his location. The other’s eyes were concerned yet cautious, knowing better than just to rush up to the blonde fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, baby, can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let out a small, quiet bark, a sign that he was fine with his space being entered, and Seonghwa slipped in, almost instantly blending in with the darkness around them if it wasn’t for Yeosang’s sharp vision. His boyfriend slowly approached his nest, and once he was close enough, he knelt down to let the fox approach him when he was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde fox kept his sad gaze locked on his boyfriend, and it didn’t take long for him to fully emerge from his nest and approach Seonghwa, climbing onto his lap and pressing his face against the other’s chest with a pitiful whimper as he breathed in Seonghwa’s burning wood scent. Yeosang relaxed a little at the scent as he buried his nose in his boyfriend’s shirt, and he could feel Seonghwa move to wrap his arms around his tiny frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, have you eaten? I didn’t find your scent anywhere else besides the faint trail to the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let out another whine in denial as he shifted to accommodate Seonghwa placing an arm under his paws and a hand wrapping around him to keep him secure against the warm body as Seonghwa stood up and started moving out the room. Yeosang moved to fully lay down on Seonghwa’s arm as he kept his ears folded back, but they weren’t pressed against his head like they were earlier, not liking the feeling of the swaying while he was sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa kept a hand braced against him, and he even stroked his head a few times with gentle fingers as Yeosang tilted his head to keep feeling the gentle pets, his scent getting sweeter once more as he felt better with Seonghwa’s touch and scent. He couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear Seonghwa taking stuff out of cabinets, the pantry, and the fridge. He moved to lick at the other’s fingers as a silent show of gratitude before nudging his head against Seonghwa’s fingers to continue to get petted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they kept moving around, it sounded like Seonghwa was either cooking or about to cook as pans and utensils clattered around, and it even sounded like a cutting board was placed out. Seonghwa had resumed petting Yeosang’s head, even scratching behind his ears and procuring a soft purr-like sound out of the fox. He let out a displeased whine, though, when Seonghwa picked him up with his free hand before placing him down on the island counter, and he gave the other sad eyes as he sat with his shoulders slumped even in fox form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I need both hands to cut up the meat and vegetables. Once I finish that, I’ll pick you back up again. Ok? I know how much you love physical contact for comfort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had moved to the sink and washed his hands before quickly starting to cut up what needed to be cut up as Yeosang slid his paws to dangle over the edge and placed his head on his paws. The fox took this time to stare at Seonghwa, noting the black wolf hybrid had changed out of his own work uniform and into some grey sweatpants and a black muscle tee. Yeosang loved when Seonghwa was in his wolf form because the other had a thick coat that also managed to be soft, which might be why the fox was staring at Seonghwa’s tail, wishing to curl into the soft fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle sounded through the otherwise silence of the room besides the sharp thuds of the knife hitting the cutting board, and Seonghwa turned his head to glance at Yeosang out the corner of his eye as he paused in his cutting. The sudden action caused Yeosang to turn his gaze away and hide his eyes with a paw flusteredly as Seonghwa continued to stare at him for a few moments before returning to his previous task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I get some food into you, we’ll go cuddle. Ok? I’m betting you haven’t eaten since breakfast. Maybe not even breakfast. Maybe just a snack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s only answer was an awkward shift as well as returning to his previous position, and Seonghwa clicked his tongue, his accent starting to come out as his voice dropped slightly like it did when he was upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, you need to take better care of yourself. Especially when you’re in an anxious state. What would have happened had you passed out because you didn’t have enough to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pinned his ears back and whimpered, scent souring once more. The wolf stiffened as he realized what had happened, and instantly, Yeosang had Seonghwa close to his face. The elder had his own ears folded back slightly as a frown adorned his normally bright face, darkening the expression as chocolate brown eyes stared into his amber ones with worry and self-deprecation for making matters worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scold you like that. You just… I came home to a faint, soured anxious scent, and I couldn’t find you for almost 30 minutes. You scared me really badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox kept his ears pinned back, but now it was in shame as he averted his gaze before pressing his nose to Seonghwa’s cheek as a way to tell the wolf that he was forgiven. Seonghwa bit his lip and stayed where he was for a few moments before leaning forward and pecking the top of Yeosang’s head with a kiss, nuzzling his nose into the fluffy fur slightly. The wolf pulled away and returned to the cutting board, a slightly awkward silence now being held over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Seonghwa finished cutting and true to his word, he let Yeosang crawl back onto his arm pressed against his abdomen in order to pick him up without messing up his sanitary hands. The fox was positioned so that he could bury his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s elbow if he wanted this time as well as angling himself so that Seonghwa didn’t have to worry about him falling off of his arm. Yeosang watched Seonghwa oil and heat up the pan before he put the cut up ingredients into the pan slowly, starting to stir everything up to make sure it was cooked evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox turned to nuzzle his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s elbow slightly as he let his eyes slide close, feeling safe and relaxed with Seonghwa’s touch and scent surrounding him. He could feel and scent the worry ebbing from the wolf hybrid as he continued to cook while Yeosang let himself doze off slightly, though he was still aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had noticed Yeosang half-asleep in his hold, and he put the wooden spoon down in order to fish his phone out from his pocket. He opened up the phone app and scrolled through his contacts before clicking on the one he was looking for. Placing the phone against his ear and then leaning his head against his shoulder to keep the phone in place, the wolf let the phone ring as he started back up with stirring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Come on. Pick up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf darted his gaze towards the small bundle of fur curled up in his arm before focusing on the food again, cursing softly as he realized he had stopped stirring for too long due to being caught up in his thoughts and quickly started back up. He felt some of the tension leave his body as he heard the line get picked up, and a soft voice speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwa? Why are you calling me? I still have a class left before I can head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sannie. I just… I wanted to see if you could pick up some things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa could hear how tense he sounded, and by the silence he heard on the other side, he knew San could tell something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Seonghwa? Don’t tell me nothing either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s- It’s Yeosang. I came home to find a sour scent before actually finding him 30 minutes later, sad, hiding in a nest he made of our clothes, and in fox form. I don’t know what happened, but it doesn’t seem good. He hasn’t eaten, and he hasn’t shifted back to human. I just- I want to make him happy, so I thought I would ask you to pick up some of his favorite things on your way home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf heard movement on the other side of the line, mixing in with a soft curse. Then there was a deeper voice, sounding confused, and San whispering a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San? Did I interrupt your studying with Mingi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. We were almost done anyway. I’ll stop by after my last class. I promise, but I need to go now. I have to get to class. Remember to make sure he eats well and then cuddle the hell out of him. Don’t push him to talk. I know you like to do that sometimes. And don’t scold him for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet whine was heard from Seonghwa as he folded his ears back once more, and the movement froze on the other side of the phone before San sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already scolded him for something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my protective instincts. You know I can’t control them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and that’s why we love you, you overprotective wolf. Anyway, I’m at my class. I’ll be home in an hour and a half, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I love you, too. Take good notes. I have to coax Yeosang to eat anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two hung up, and Seonghwa grabbed a big plate after placing the wooden spoon down and turning the heat off before picking up the pan, holding it over the plate with the hand that he couldn’t move well because of Yeosang laying on it. He then took the wooden spoon back up and started guiding the food onto the plate, only moving the pan to tilt slightly as the amount of food in it diminished. The wolf made sure to get everything out of the pan and onto the plate before grabbing two pairs of chopsticks as well as two spoons just in case and moving to place the plate and the eating utensils on the dining room table. He then walked to the fridge where he opened the door and grabbed a tea for himself and a coke for Yeosang before returning to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hand wrapping around the top of the chair, Seonghwa quietly pulled it out before sitting down. He stared down at Yeosang before bringing his hand to gently stroke the soft fur on the top of his head. He didn’t expect his gentle touch to jolt Yeosang awake, head flying up and looking around wildly before the fox realized he was still in Seonghwa’s hold. He relaxed once more before moving to sit up. Seonghwa gently moved Yeosang from his arm to sit on his lap, but he didn’t expect the fox to stand up on his hind paws and press his cold nose into the base of his neck causing him to shiver at the sudden sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, can you shift back to human? I know you don’t want to, but you need to eat. You don’t have to talk either. Just… Just eat. Maybe give me a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa placed a hand on Yeosang’s back, running his fingers over his spine before he felt the fox nod into his neck, so he took his hand away to let the fox change until the familiar weight of his human boyfriend was present on his lap. Yeosang’s face was still pressed against the base of his neck, but now Seonghwa felt arms wrap around his shoulders. He wrapped his own arms around Yeosang’s waist and pulled the fox hybrid closer to him, placing his own face in the crook of Yeosang’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing gentle kisses to the other’s scent gland in between nuzzles, Seonghwa was trying to get Yeosang’s scent sweeter since it was still soured slightly. He trailed kisses up Yeosang’s neck before turning his head to peck the other’s cheek, not expecting Yeosang to pull his face out of Seonghwa’s neck and press their lips together sweetly. Seonghwa kept the kiss soft yet full of love to make sure Yeosang knew that he wasn’t alone, and he slid his hands to hold onto the fox’s waist, moving his thumbs under the other’s shirt to rub circles against his skin soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gentle actions worked since he felt Yeosang melt against his chest as his scent got sweeter. It was nowhere near Yeosang’s normally sweet sugar cookie scent, but it was getting better. Seonghwa pulled away from Yeosang’s lips, hands moving to frame the other’s face to prevent him from chasing his lips. The blonde opened his eyes from when they had fallen shut, and the two gazed into each other’s eyes, unbothered by the pass of time as Seonghwa’s thumbs grazed the soft skin under Yeosang’s eyes. The wolf dimly noted that Yeosang’s eyes were puffy and rimmed with red as if he had cried, but he ignored it to press his lips against the fox’s forehead before pulling away and sliding his hand down to lay in the crook of Yeosang’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Lets eat before it gets cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang nodded and shifted to turn and press his back against Seonghwa’s chest, letting his legs bracket the wolf’s knees and then wrapping his ankles around the back of Seonghwa’s legs gently. He sat there for a few moments before sitting up off the other’s chest, placing a hand on the wolf’s knee to keep balance as he picked up a pair of chopsticks to start eating. He startled slightly with a muffled sound due to the food in his mouth as he felt Seonghwa wrap his arms around his waist, but he didn’t say anything as he assumed it was to make sure he didn’t fall while he ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were exchanged between the two as Yeosang ate half of the food on the plate before placing down the chopsticks. He turned back around so that they were chest to chest once more, tucking his face back against Seonghwa’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the wolf and hugged him tightly. The ravenette hummed happily at the affection and pressed a kiss on Yeosang’s shoulder before moving the chair closer to reach the food easier, being careful of the fox’s legs dangling on either side of the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Seonghwa ate at a slower rate than he did, Yeosang slid a hand up to run through Seonghwa’s hair and scratched at his scalp. He felt a small smile take over his lips as he heard the dull thudding of Seonghwa’s tail against the chair from his actions. Seonghwa squeezed him lightly with his free hand before continuing to eat as Yeosang moved his hand to scratch at the base of one of Seonghwa’s ears, causing the thudding to get louder with a small rumble of happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s tail kept wagging as Yeosang went back to playing with his hair, dutifully avoiding his ears as to not hurt him while he leaned forward and back as he ate. The repetitive motions, the gentle beat of Seonghwa’s heart, and the scent of home slowly were lulling Yeosang back to sleep, causing his hand to become sluggish as he twirled soft strands of Seonghwa’s hair in between his fingers. That was until the door to the apartment opened, jerking Yeosang mostly awake as his muscles tensed and ears angled toward the door in high alert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he heard the familiar steps of San, he relaxed again as his ears twitched when Seonghwa patted his head. He continued to move his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair in a relaxing manner for both of them as the steps got closer accompanied by a rustling bag. The sound of the bag caused his ears to twitch in irritation, keeping an ear turned to the sound. Though, the irritating sound wasn’t enough to keep his tail from wagging once, unceremoniously hitting Seonghwa’s legs as he did so and eliciting a muffled giggle from the wolf, when San finally entered the room and brought his rosemary scent into the mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you two cuddling in the bedroom? Did you get him to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in the bedroom because I’m obviously eating, San, and he ate half of this. I don’t know if he wasn’t hungry or if he wanted to save some for me, but at least he ate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I stopped by the store and picked up what you asked for. Should I leave it out or put it up for later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's give it to him later. He’s been half-asleep for a while now. Do you wanna bring him to the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Here. I’ll take him after I put the ice cream up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San took the cheesecake ice cream out of the bag and placed it in the freezer before he walked over to the two at the table, running a hand through Yeosang’s long blonde hair and getting a short, content purr in response. Seonghwa and San chuckled in response before Seonghwa tapped Yeosang’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you think you can let go of me to go with Sannie? I’ll be in the room with you two shortly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let out a noncommittal hum and unwrapped his arms from Seonghwa as well as picked up his head to look at San, making grabby hands for the other fox. A small smile was seen on the blonde’s face as he sleepily took in the last third of their relationship, the arctic fox hybrid smiling fondly at him with his dimples as gentle indentations on his cheeks. San had recently dyed his hair from his natural white hair to dark brown with only a streak of white in his bangs, and Yeosang thought San looked good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San leaned forward and down to wrap his arms around Yeosang’s waist as the blonde wrapped his own arms around San’s shoulders before the arctic fox picked him up with only a little difficulty and a small pout from Yeosang as he realized he was leaving Seonghwa. As soon as he was comfortably shifted into San’s hold and away from Seonghwa, the fennec fox hid his pout by nosing into San’s neck to get a bigger whiff of the ever calming rosemary scent the other naturally had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yeosang kept nudging his nose against San’s scent gland, he felt his tag swish lightly in the air in front of San’s legs, occasionally getting kicked by San, but by the giggle the arctic fox let out, the other was more amused than worried about hurting him.They arrived in their room, and San gently put Yeosang down before moving around to collect clothes, both dirty and clean as Yeosang watched curiously until San turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, go on. You think we were just gonna cuddle you and not build a nest? Go grab some stuff and start building our nest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile San got in response made the arctic fox melt even more over his boyfriend while simultaneously wanting to punch whoever took away his smile earlier today. Yeosang disappeared into their relatively untouched closet and returned with a big armful of clothes and blankets, all of which were his and Seonghwa’s, and he chuckled quietly at how Yeosang found comfort in their scents even when they weren’t around. He quickly shook out of it and went to deposit his own armful on the bed to let Yeosang arrange it to his liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San kept his adoring, soft gaze on Yeosang as the fennec fox started building a nest big enough for all three of them. Especially Seonghwa, since the wolf was the biggest one of them. Yeosang was completely focused on his task, tongue peaking out in concentration as he arranged and rearranged articles of clothing to make it as comfortable as possible. He even added their comforter and top sheet to the nest until he was satisfied, looking up at San with his tongue still out peaking out unknowingly with a small smile. San was sure that Yeosang wasn’t even aware of his current actions, which made him giggle and wrap the fennec up into a hug, resulting in Yeosang tucking his head under San’s. The move prompted San to rub his chin and cheek over the crown of Yeosang’s head as gently but firmly as possible, receiving a subtle purr to come from the blonde while he tried to meld their bodies further together for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer that Seonghwa walked in, unnoticed by the two foxes for a few moments as they stood in each other’s embraces with nothing but content pheromones permeating the air and chasing out the previously leftover soured scent of Yeosang’s anxiety. Once he saw San’s ear turn towards him, though, he knew that they knew he was there, so he walked forward and wrapped his arms around both of them protectively. San turned his head towards him enough to place a soft, chaste kiss on Seonghwa’s lips with a smile as they embraced for a while before Seonghwa pulled away and patted Yeosang’s lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me, baby? This is your nest. You get to choose how we lay in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked up with wide eyes before he smiled softly, picking his head off of San’s chest and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s lips and then turning his head to give San a longer kiss. The arctic fox clearly wasn’t expecting the sudden kiss as he let out a startled sound that seemed to be more of a squeak, causing Seonghwa to laugh as San melted into the kiss while simultaneously kicking at Seonghwa’s shins and missing as the wolf dodged. Yeosang eventually pulled away and turned back to Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. I built this side taller so that you can lay on your right side and still have some kind of support instead of just awkwardly feeling like you’ll fall backwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Yeosang had spoken since his panic attack- let alone to either one of his boyfriends- and it was easy to tell by the rasp in his voice from his harsh breathing and crying earlier. The sound of his quiet voice made both Seonghwa and San’s scents  spike with worry but also with happiness as they finally heard Yeosang’s voice for the first time since they had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa moved to kneel on the bed before he shifted his all black wolf form, dark brown eyes turning blue. He moved to settle in the nest, but before he could, he was tackled to the bed in a flurry of blonde and cream as arms squeezed him and pulled at his fur uncomfortably. The wolf grimaced but let Yeosang hug him, running his hands through his long, soft fur and burying his face in his scruff. Seonghwa knew how much Yeosang admired his wolf, so he let it happen, not so secretly happy to be petted as his tail thumped against the bed in a steady beat until he licked at Yeosang’s arm to let him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde whined and held on a little longer before Seonghwa lightly nipped at his arm in a last warning. He wasn’t in the most comfortable position, and he wanted to get the three of them in the nest before one of them fell asleep where they were. As it was, he could see San’s tired expression over Yeosang’s shoulder. He let out a breath as Yeosang finally pulled away and stood next to San, letting Seonghwa carefully make his way into the nest and lay down comfortably. There was still room for him to move if he needed to, and the taller wall on his back really felt good, causing him to relax quicker than he thought he would as he gazed at Yeosang for the next instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable, Hwa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rumble was all the answer that Yeosang needed before he turned to San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’m gonna change and lay down under Hwa’s left paw and against his chest, and you can lay down next to me if you want, or you can lay somewhere else that’s more comfortable for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nodded, and then Yeosang sat on the bed before shifting to his fox form, making his way over to Seonghwa and sliding under his left paw. He pressed against the wolf’s chest and underbelly as he laid his head on Seonghwa’s right leg, glancing towards San who was smiling and taking a couple pictures. Seonghwa growled since San was taking too long, and Yeosang huffed in amusement at the feeling it gave him since he was right against the source and could feel the vibration tickling his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other fox also giggled and put his phone to charge before climbing onto the bed himself, shifting to his fluffy white fox and bouncing into the nest with them. Yeosang let out a small growl as San messed up some of the nest, but San paid no mind as he, too, slid underneath Seonghwa’s leg and gently pressed against Yeosang, leaving it more as a brushing of fur to let Yeosang have some freedom of movement while they slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San placed his nose in Yeosang’s neck, assuring both of them that neither was a figment of their imagination as he was unsurprisingly the first one to drift to sleep. He had the longest, hardest day of all of them with his schedule full of classes, work, and even a dance practice more towards the morning. Yeosang turned to look at the sleeping white blob of fur next to him, nuzzling into San’s cheek before running his tongue over the fur on his cheek in an affectionate gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa watched the interaction, watching Yeosang turn to look at him with half-lidded eyes and nuzzling into his chest before leaving a small lick on the fur there. The wolf smiled and moved his head to touch noses with Yeosang before nuzzling San’s neck, laying his head down shortly after. It didn’t take long for Yeosang’s breathing to even out, and Seonghwa glanced at the two sleeping foxes in his protective hold, feeling warmth blossom in his chest before closing his eyes himself to drift asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yeosang woke up, he realized he was being brushed gently with warmth still seeping into his pelt from where Seonghwa lay, and he was letting out soft purrs every once in a while. He even realized that he had the tip of his tongue peeking out from in between his teeth in a small, sleep-driven blep. There was the sound of San’s hushed voice, talking to Seonghwa despite the wolf not being able to verbally answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand run over the exposed fur that had just been brushed before he was being gently shifted to lay on his back, which Yeosang took into his own hands and rolled over so that San could make sure the fur on his stomach was free of knots. It took a little more time of feeling the brush running through his fur a few more times before it dawned on him that it was the day that they made to make sure their fur was well-kept and unknotted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grooming Day</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Yeosang liked to call it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small whine was released when he was forced to tip his head back uncomfortably so that San could brush the fur on the underside of his neck, but he was placated when he felt Seonghwa lick along his snout, a stand in for a kiss while they were in their canine forms. Yeosang blinked open his eyes to stare sleepily at the upside down looking Seonghwa before rolling onto his other side when San patted his belly. He reached out and placed a paw on Seonghwa’s cheek with a hum as San finished brushing his fur out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over once more, Yeosang stood up, dimly noting that Seonghwa had moved his leg to give San a clear shot at brushing him, and shook out his fur since he had rolled about and made his fur stand in different ways. San giggled at his actions before smoothing his fur out with his hand as he mumbled out that Yeosang was cute, listening to Seonghwa’s agreeing rumble. The fennec fox nipped at Seonghwa’s side before shifting back to human and grabbing the brush once San was done getting his fur out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re ready to tell us about yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang glanced at San, knowing he was asking about what caused his panic attack. He hummed with a shrug as he started brushing Seonghwa’s fur. The repeated action of brushing and then smoothing the fur with his free hand was calming and helped ground him unless he found a knot. Then he would gently focus on getting it out, but he doubted Seonghwa had any knotted fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a bad day at work. Doing everything wrong like dropping things, making messes, bringing out orders to the wrong table, and getting scolded by the manager. You know that I hate messing up, and how I respond to harsh scolding in the first place. That’s not what caused my panic, I don’t think… It was the fact that there were a couple customers talking about me. About my ears. The normal topics. ‘Those are some big ears.’, ‘Bet he’s a good, submissive lay. I heard all hybrids are, but the rare ones are best. Pretty sure he wouldn’t try to fight anyway.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused in words and actions as a loud snarl pierced the air. There was no doubt that it was from Seonghwa as he laid on his back since Yeosang had been gently brushing out the fur on his chest and stomach. Glancing at the wolf, he could tell Seonghwa was pissed at what Yeosang had been subjected to, but a look wasn’t needed to tell that. His normally calm, more fireplace scent of burning wood grew to something akin to a raging wildfire scent, and he could tell San wasn’t much better as the scent of rosemary also got sharper. Yeosang still glanced at the quiet arctic fox to see the darkened expression of anger, his normally gentle eyes were sharp and harsh as he glared at the opposite wall with fists clenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petting Seonghwa’s belly, Yeosang hoped to calm his extremely angered boyfriend. He knew that both of his boyfriends were against the hybrid stereotypes in the world and were quite vocal about their opinions, but Seonghwa was especially sensitive to it. He was the one who met Yeosang first and saved him from that exact situation that the customers had talked about. It was part of the reason why Yeosang was hesitant about going out alone, but with Seonghwa and eventually San by his side, he got over that fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Hwa. They didn’t try anything. They were part of the population that’s all talk but not bite. No action. I could tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snarl finally cut out, and Yeosang sighed as he nudged Seonghwa to roll over onto his left side so that he could brush the wolf’s right side. Instead of complying, Seonghwa stood up and turned around to lay his head near Yeosang’s legs so that he could lay on his left side. That way he didn’t have to turn his back on the foxes and miss gauging Yeosang’s expressions as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I just kept making more and more mistakes because each mistake made a bigger mistake trying to fix it. The words just didn’t help even if I’m used to them. I think it was both things that made me feel like I was suffocating. Me running home didn’t help with my breathing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang jumped as a hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked at San as he finished brushing Seonghwa’s fur, patting his side to signify that he had finished. He made a startled sound as he was also turned and carefully pulled back against Seonghwa’s now human chest with the wolf’s arms locking around his waist, but he kept his attention on San as the other seemed to be choosing his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, have you ever thought of...finding a new job? The one you have isn’t good for you. The amount of panic attacks you have has increased significantly since you started working there. I thought it would get better, but it’s not. It’s toxic. I don’t like you working there anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were slow and cautious as San kept his eyes on him, gauging his reaction, and he felt how Seonghwa’s arms tightened around him as he agreed with a quiet murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve…actually thought of just quitting as a whole for a while. I tried working, but if there aren’t more rare hybrid friendly places, then I won’t work again. I just didn’t want to disappoint you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San sucked in a breath and shuffled forward on his knees to cup Yeosang’s face in his hands with a gentle disposition that matched the gentle expression he was sporting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang, darling, we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be disappointed in you. We love you too much to be disappointed. You have to do what is best for you, and we will always be right beside you in support. However you will have us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang held his breath as San leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead before leaning his own forehead against Yeosang’s, eyes locking onto each other. Glassy eyes, meeting loving, warm eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you mean that, Sannie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean it, baby. You have never once disappointed me, and you never will. I love you so much, Yeosang. I can’t imagine my life without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t tear his gaze away from San’s, but he brought his shaking hands to lay on top of Seonghwa’s to squeeze them tightly, interlocking their fingers. He felt the wolf nudge his head into his cheek before placing a tender kiss on the skin there, and Yeosang couldn’t help it as a few tears fell. He would never have thought that he would find himself with a loving boyfriend- let alone two, but here he was sitting between two other hybrids he called his boyfriends. One of which was sitting in front of him and brushing his thumbs over his wet cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell as he smiled warmly at Yeosang with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, darling. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. I feel the same way as Seonghwa. I can’t picture you not in my life, and I will do everything in my power to keep you here. Ok? If you want to quit, then you can quit. I can be there right by your side-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me. I’ll be there, too, if you want me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want you both there. I can’t imagine either of you not there. I may need the support, anyway. We can go later. Right now, we’ve got other things to tend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow at San as the arctic fox finally pulled away, Yeosang almost looked normal if it wasn’t for the redness around his eyes still, and San chuckled while he shook his head. Seonghwa detached himself from Yeosang’s hands and grabbed the brush as the two of them moved to be more comfortable; Yeosang sitting in between Seonghwa’s legs with his back still pressed against the ravenette’s chest as Yeosang let San settle on his lap in fox form. It was San’s turn to be brushed. A slice of their own universe before they had to return to the reality outside of their apartment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus Scene:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed, and Yeosang had quit his job, now feeling lighter than he had in a long time. His anxiety had gone down due to the fact that he only had to worry about school for the time being. Seonghwa and San continued to work and go to campus classes as well as their  respective extra activities, but they made sure to drag Yeosang out of their apartment and hang out with their five other friends. It amazed the fennec fox to no end that Seonghwa and San had managed to befriend all hybrids despite the fact that hybrids were normal to see in society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, San and Yeosang were circling each other in their living room, furniture pushed against the walls to give them room. They were in fox form, growling at each other with no heat. In fact, San’s eyes held a glint of mischief and playfulness as they circled, keeping their eyes on each other. This moment had started with San tackling Yeosang onto the couch and tickling him before he started fighting back. Then, San proposed they continue in fox form since they would take up less room and would be less likely to break something because they both knew how that would go over with Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been circling each other for a couple of minutes until San finally pounced at the smaller fox, and Yeosang dodged before making a side attack, nipping at San’s flank as he danced away. Both foxes were small, but Yeosang was the smallest of them, so he had better agility. San growled in frustration at his failed attack and Yeosang’s counterattack, but he whirled around before Yeosang could attack again, hearing the other fox huff in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking turns attacking each other, they went back and forth for a couple of hours, only taking breaks to keep hydrated. The play fighting was a common occurrence when San was off of work and stayed home with Yeosang, so it was no surprise when Seonghwa walked in and almost stumped his toe on the couch that had been moved, blocking the hallway. He crouched down and pinned his ears back as he watched, not having been seen yet as the two foxes rolled around while playfully growling and kicking at each other carefully to not draw blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, San had pinned Yeosang down, and the cream fox laid there, panting from the effort of the latest fight as San kept his jaws poised open around his neck. The arctic fox wasn’t truly going to bite down, but it was how the two normally ended their fights. San removed his teeth from their deadly position before flopping down on the smaller fox, making Yeosang grunt at the sudden weight, but he made no effort to make San move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two lay there, San resting his head on Yeosang’s for a moment before raising it to run his tongue over Yeosang’s face a couple of times affectionately. Yeosang hummed happily and let his tail thump against the rug as San showed his affection. The scene was so cute that Seonghwa couldn’t resist an almost silent squeal, but by how Yeosang’s ear twitched, he could tell he was heard. Though, San hadn’t moved, so the arctic fox probably didn’t know he was watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang whined and squirmed after a few moments, and San got off of him at that moment before disappearing further into the room where Seonghwa couldn’t see and with his sensitive hearing impaired due to his ears being pinned back, he couldn’t tell what San was doing. Seonghwa decided to just watch Yeosang stretch out before shifting back to human. The ravenette was so focused on Yeosang that he didn’t notice the fact that San had made his way onto the top of the back of the couch and was crouched over him. In fact, Seonghwa thought nothing of San’s disappearance until he heard Yeosang laugh as he finally looked over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t warning enough as suddenly he was jumped on, and he let out a yelp, ears jerking forward from where they had pinned as he fell to the ground. The new weight wasn’t necessarily the reason why he fell but it was because of how startled he was. He felt San nip at the uncovered skin of his shoulder, and he let out a small growl before reaching back and grabbing San with gentle hands but a firm grip as he stood up from his spot on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San now found himself cradled on his back like a baby to Seonghwa’s chest as the wolf stroked his fur and turned so that he could flop onto the couch he had previously hid behind. Seonghwa kept a firm hold so that San couldn’t get away as he kept petting the fox, making sure to give his favorite spots the most attention to make him more willing to stay curled on his chest even as San kept nipping at his fingers to get him to stop. Yeosang chuckled from where he sat on the ground before the fennec fox got up and started moving the lighter things back into their rightful places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Seonghwa's OCD kicked in, and he let San jump down before he stood up, turning to the couch. Yeosang walked over, and together, they moved the couch back to its rightful spot before Seonghwa collapsed back on the cushions with his eyes closed as he attempted to bury his face in the cushions, having had a long shift at his job. There was hushed whispering from San, who must have turned back to human, and Yeosang, but Seonghwa paid no attention to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jolted with a strangled surprised sound when he felt small paws on his back as one of them jumped onto his back in their fox form, and he turned his head to glance at who it was from the corner of his eye. He smiled lazily as he saw the white fur of San’s arctic fox form before closing his eyes, figuring that the other just wanted to curl up on his back and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the paws didn’t stop moving, he opened his eyes once more to watch San pace around on his back looking determined. Seonghwa chuckled sleepily, moving so that he brought a pillow under his head with an arm under the pillow as his other arm dangled off the couch. He hummed as San nipped at his shoulder for the sudden movement while the fox was on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. ‘m sorry, Sannie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox nudged his nose against Seonghwa’s cheek lightly before continuing pacing around, making Seonghwa grunt a couple times as San stepped on places where there was a knot in his muscles from stress. San instantly stopped and kneaded the places that seemed to be too tense with his paws, almost acting like a cat as he basically pampered Seonghwa. It was only then that Seonghwa understood what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you giving me...a massage? In fox form?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chirp was his response, and Seonghwa snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be easier to do this while you’re… I don’t know. Human?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San growled softly and nipped at his back through his shirt, pressing harder than he needed to against a tense muscle as his weight shifted so that he wouldn’t fall. Seonghwa let out a groan of pain as he also felt San’s dull claws press against his skin and shirt, but before any true damage could happen, San quickly moved with a whine of apology and a nuzzle against the nape of Seonghwa’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I should’ve known you wanted to treat it like a challenge. Just- Be careful. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San let out a purr and continued with his mission, the gentle ministrations and occasional soft nuzzles lulling Seonghwa to doze off before falling deeper asleep. San smiled as he watched Seonghwa fall asleep, doing as much massaging as he could in his fox form since he didn’t want the wolf to think he was trying to start something he wasn’t meaning to. He moved to sit on the small of Seonghwa’s back before shifting back to human, making sure his legs weren’t uncomfortably prodding Seonghwa as he made sure he had gotten most of the knots out of Seonghwa’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt that he had, he laid down on top of the wolf and placed his face into Seonghwa’s neck carefully so as to not wake him up because his hair was tickling the other’s face. San hugged Seonghwa lightly, wrapping his arms under the wolf’s and resting his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders. He started to doze off, listening to Yeosang fix food in the kitchen. The two had concocted a plan to make sure Seonghwa didn’t have to do anything in the apartment that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things got quiet in the kitchen, and San heard Yeosang’s light steps make their way into the living room, probably to tell them that the food was ready. He blinked open his eyes to look at the blonde, and Yeosang cooed at his two sleepy boyfriends. The blonde walked up to the couch and leaned down to press a kiss to San’s temple and then Seonghwa’s cheek before disappearing into the kitchen once more, turning the heat off and covering the food. He could easily reheat everything later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padding back into the living room, Yeosang chuckled at how San had already fallen back asleep. He shifted into his fennec fox form and jumped onto the couch near the sleeping hybrids’s feet before climbing onto San’s back. San let out a small whine at the sudden weight and pricks of Yeosang’s claws as he walked. Yeosang stopped when he was standing between San’s shoulder blades where he curled up and let his head lean on San’s shoulder but also dangle down so that he was also touching Seonghwa with his nose. He let out a purr at the scents mixing in the air as he took a breath before joining the others in sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all had their ups and downs, but with each other, they could make it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/5tarspromise">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise">Curious Cat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>